A symposium entitled "Topical Fluoride: Optimizing Safety and Efficacy" will be held at the annual session of the American Association of Dental Research/International Association of Dental Research in Las Vegas, Nevada March 21-24, 1985. This symposium proposes to bring together investigators to evaluate and discuss (1) fluoride containing products currently used topically, including discussions on fluoride concentrations, the total amount of fluoride applied and the amounts of fluoride known to produce side effects, (2) the amounts of fluoride (NaF and MFP) ingested following topical application, and the level of urine, plasma and tissue fluoride following ingestion, (3) the effects of fluoride on renal function, gastric mucosa and enamel, (4) the effects of fluoride on cAMP production and enzyme activity in vivo and isolated cells, and (5) various methods of applying topical fluoride gels, rationale for using 1.23% gels, and the effectiveness of lower fluoride concentrations. These objectives will be accomplished through presentations made by invited speakers which will be followed by a panel discussion. The major goals of the symposium are to assemble current information on the use, efficacy and safety of topical fluoride products and to identify related matters that require additional research to optimize the safety and efficacy of these products.